Dissecting the Name
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Maura hears what the Cops call her when they think that she can't hear them, but as she explains to Jane, it doesn't hurt her. She's been called worse in the past. Allusions to a lesbian relationship between Maura and Jane but nothing heavy.


_Author's Note: I've not posted something in a rather long time. Mainly because I haven't written anything worth posting in a really long time and to be honest I'm not sure whether this is worth posting or not but it's finished and it was cool to write so I'm putting it out there. As always, please read and if you enjoy review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy._

* * *

"I've heard what they call me." Maura whispered softly, tilting her head back to see the shining lights of the sky above. "You don't have to protect me from their words, I have excellent hearing, and I've heard all the names."

"I didn't want you to have to go through that," Jane murmured quietly, her heart tightening in her chest as she peered at the delicate doctor beside her. Her hands itched to slide over the woman's body, to hold her tightly and force the rest of the world to disappear back into the nether space that it came from. The dark haired woman wanted to reduce everything until only she and Maura remained in the world, until only they existed so that they didn't have to deal with the people around them. "I wish you didn't have to hear them."

A soft laugh escaped Maura's mouth before she was able to stop it, her lips curling upwards into a contrite smile as her eyes glanced to the side at Jane. "I've been called a lot of names in my life Jane, the ones that the cops of Boston design for me are not any worse than others I've heard before."

"I wish you hadn't have heard those ones either." Jane replied as gently as she could reaching her hand out towards the smaller woman, their fingers joining and holding on to one another tightly. "You don't deserve those names. I hate them."

"I find them amusingly descriptive at times and accurate as well." The doctor chuckled. "Being called the Queen of the Dead while not correct is appropriate considering my role and what I do for a living. I speak for the dead Jane; I'm the one that can make their bodies reveal facts that they didn't even know themselves. I make them tell me what I want to know and then I lead them to sleep. In some ways you could describe we as the Queen or Leader of their tribe."

The dark haired Detective shook her head, her hair flicking from side to side with her movements as her eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't be compared to the dead Maura," Jane argued softly, lifting her hand to run her fingers across the woman's cheeks. "You are far too alive to be related to the dead. They don't call you Queen of the Dead because you are the one that speaks for them; they call you it because they are trying to say that you belong with the dead."

"I know." Maura assured the woman softly. "I know what they try to do but I cannot let them do that."

"You know?" Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion, pale pink lips twisting into a frown as the lightly tanned woman looked closely at the doctor.

The blonde woman nodded, her hand tightening on Jane's wrist as she began to speak. "Yes, I know exactly why they say the things that they do and I know that I cannot let them think that they are hurting me with their words. I learned a long time ago that if I can be unaffected by the words that others use then I will feel less pain as a result. If I can turn their words into something that doesn't hurt then I can take away the power that those words had on me before."

"Is this because of your childhood?" Jane muttered questioningly, cocking her head to the side as she looked into Maura's dark eyes trying to piece together the facts.

"Boarding school meant that I was around a lot of other girls my age, I didn't fit in with any of them and soon enough it was clear that I was on the outside. It helped me to be able to make their words that they said into something that I could regard as harmless. I never saw why I should stop myself from doing that." The woman answered softly, tugging on Jane's wrist to prompt the taller woman to move closer to her, allowing Maura to mould herself into Jane's frame.

"I wish I could have been there when you were a kid." Jane whispered her voice filled with a silent regret for all the years that Maura had felt as if she were different and damaged amongst her peers. She had known when she had met the doctor that the woman was brilliant, but her first impression had been of the woman's startling intellect and her strange mannerisms.

Maura chuckled softly, shaking her head as she pressed a kiss into Jane's cheek. "I don't." She muttered matter-of-factly. "I doubt you would have been able to handle the way I was as a child. Despite all the signs, I've improved over the years and understand the basics of human interaction now. Then I didn't."

The dark haired Detective smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her Doctor. "I don't care what you were like as a child, or what you say you were like, I still believe that we would have been best friends despite it all."

"Perhaps."


End file.
